


(MacCready) Oneshots/Smut/Drabbles

by MemoriaMente



Series: Paradise in a Wasteland [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fanfiction, Maccready - Freeform, Robert Joseph MacCready - Freeform, rj maccready - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriaMente/pseuds/MemoriaMente
Summary: Smut fics will be labeled as smut with a “RATED M” in their title! All other fics are non-smut fics and are instead fluff/drabble!





	(MacCready) Oneshots/Smut/Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff!! Oneshot.

****

**Original Female Character (April) x MacCready**

****

**April tells Curie about her feelings for MacCready, and it doesn't take long for that secret to be revealed - in the middle of Sanctuary.**

****

**April isn't the SS, she's 21 years old and one of Nora's friends who occasionally acts as a companion, who lives in Sanctuary.**

****

**Some spoilers (Danse spoilers, sliiiight Minutemen ending spoilers)**

\------  


Sanctuary.

Normally, I didn't like to live in the company of others, but Nora was my best friend, and she had asked me to live here with the other traveling partners. I agreed. So far, Curie, Cait, Piper, Preston, MacCready, Danse, Dogmeat, Strong, Ada, and Codsworth lived here, with the occasional visit from Deacon, Hancock, Gage, and Valentine. Longfellow couldn’t make it, he preferred staying in Far Harbor to watch his settlement, it had a few mobs of unruly visitors within the last few weeks. Super Mutants, mostly.

Nora was throwing a little party after defeating the Institute as The General of The Minutemen, throwing a little get together, if you will. I had helped her set up a little bonfire area so we could all hang out and talk, share drinks. Hey, The Commonwealth boogeyman had been defeated, and we were one step closer to a better world.

I wasn't too thrilled for a few of those people being in the circle with me - People who shall remain nameless - But I was hoping I could get a seat next to MacCready.

MacCready. I blushed at the thought of him. His blue eyes, chiseled cheekbones, smooth jaw, the stubble of his goatee, the way his hair stayed perfect underneath his hat all the damn time. I let out a breathy sigh. He was my best friend, but lately, I’ve shortened my interactions with him. I really, really liked him, but I wasn’t ready for him to find out, wasn’t ready to have that talk with him.

This was my third week back in Sanctuary after a week traveling with him. I had been avoiding another adventure with him, so Nora had decided to travel with him here and there. I was hoping that after this party, maybe I’d be more comfortable to ask him to travel with me again, but I knew that perhaps I’d be too shy to tell him. I was also hoping I could interact around him tonight without looking like a total fool. I was thinking of a good way to tell him, but I could never get around to it, even after he’d opened up to me so much, and I’d opened up to him. I ended the conversation by saying we were friends, like an idiot. I should have told him I wanted to be more than just friends, but I lost that opportunity.

I was still nervous about it, hoping maybe he’d bring it up, hoping maybe he liked me, too, but I wasn’t so confident on that.

"You okay there, April?" I heard Piper ask me. I turned to her with a smile now, letting out a soft laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about tonight," I hesitated. All of Nora's traveling companions would attend, even the ones who did not live in Sanctuary. It was either going to be a lot of fun, or a total nightmare. I was betting that there'd be at least one major argument of the night.

Maybe Danse would mention The Brotherhood, something that even Nora couldn't stifle a groan at. Ever since Danse had been forced out of The Brotherhood (and nearly executed, might I add), it hadn't registered. Maxson legitimately called him nothing more than an object and an abomination, calling him "it" as he degraded him in front of poor Nora, who somehow diffused Maxson's anger.

Maybe Deacon would make some comment about MacCready's line of work, about how wrong killing for caps was - something Piper and Preston may also pipe up about, depending on how heated that conversation would get.

Hell, everyone in our big family had buttons, and some of us liked pressing them. For Nora's sake, they'd probably keep quiet - mostly. If egged on by an insult, Cait, MacCready, Valentine and Hancock would most likely shoot back.

I shook off my thoughts, and walked towards the bridge of Sanctuary, leaning against one of the blue house at the entrance of our quaint settlement, leaning against the wall facing the bridge to greet my friends as they arrived. Gage had already arrived from Nuka World, and I had seen Cait and him shooting bottles by the back entrance of Sanctuary, the one that lead to Vault 111. Valentine was helping Ada fix her hand, one of the bolts had been fused into the surrounding metal and he seemed to know what he was doing when she asked for his assistance. We were just waiting on Deacon and Hancock now.

I started to bite my lip, deep in thought. Truth be told, I wasn’t exactly just here to greet our visitors, I was just here to gather my thoughts, and try to downplay how excited I was for this. I hadn’t seen MacCready yet, but I was sure Nora had him helping her with some tasks right now.  
"Madame April," Curie's soft voice spoke, her thick French accent catching my attention, and I turned to see her soft, worried eyes, her hands clasping each other pressed against the upper part of her chest as she looked at me. “Are you alright?”

If her voice wasn’t so gentle, it would have scared the hell out of me, but instead, it soothed me. I hesitated, unsure of what to say, but I decided that if anyone should know, perhaps Curie would be the best in holding my secret. She wouldn’t ever intentionally speak my secret to anyone, and I knew if I told her it was a secret, she’d hold onto it for me.

I pushed myself off of the wall and began surveying the perimeter, making sure no one else was in earshot of me, and once I found that everyone was on the other side of Sanctuary, I replied to her, my nervous eyes intrigued her as she studied my face, confused. “I-I. . . Uh,” I stammered. I caught sight of MacCready, finally, off in the distance, he was carrying a few old folding chairs towards the fire pit Nora had made behind the broken picket fence behind the ROSA house, the yellow house with the workshop. He didn’t notice my gaze as he placed the folding chairs against the tree before opening them one by one, placing them around the pit. I felt my heart start hammering in my chest, I ripped my gaze away from him to turn to Curie, my cheeks flushed. She frowned, her eyes following where I was just looking. She glanced around before her eyes landed on MacCready, before she looked at me, taking in my expression. I knew there was no way I could hide the blush on my cheeks, and she examined me for a good hard moment with a frown before she spoke.

“Madame, why are you looking at Monsieur MacCready-Oh!” she gasped before smiling. “Is zis love?” she asked excitedly. “I have never experienced it myself, but oh, to be in love!” she sighed, she clapped her hands before she turned back to look at MacCready.

I hurriedly put my hands up. Oh, God oh God, perhaps letting Curie figure it out wasn’t the best idea. “Shhh,” I quickly hushed, she looked confused as I felt the air around me turn 20 degrees hotter. “He doesn’t know how I feel,” I said hurriedly, in a whisper.

She understood, nodding firmly. “Don’t worry, Madame Alice, he will not find out. I will try not to zay a word.” She beamed at me, and I knew she was telling the truth. I let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank God,” I muttered, I glanced at the bridge now, but I double-took once I saw Deacon and Hancock just beginning to cross the bridge, they were talking to each other, and the sound of footsteps in the opposite direction growing louder until Nora was standing next to Curie and I, panting as she placed her hand on her hip.

“Okay, good, they’re here,” she spoke, catching her breath. “Everything’s ready, you tell them to head to the fire pit, we have some food on the buffet table they can pick from in the yellow workshop house’s living room, there should be enough for everyone.”

“Sounds good,” I said, giving her a thumbs up before she ran to the other side of Sanctuary to help MacCready place the other chairs around the firepit.

Hell, I could vouch for there being enough food. We were hunting all day yesterday, and we killed and scavenged and harvested enough to feed all of Sanctuary twice. I was just confused at the setup Nora had, but she was pre-war after all. As a wastelander, I had no idea that ‘buffet tables’ even existed in some point in time, but she had explained to me the other day that people used to have huge pre-war parties where people would have enough food for a feast where people could help themselves. Sounded like a very outdated concept, but she was over two-hundred years old, after all.

“What’s up with Nora?” Deacon asked, a frown on his face as he watched Nora run away. Hancock just lit a cigarette and let out a deep, growly chuckle.

“She thinks she’s late setting up her own party,” Hancock mused, watching her with his deep, black eyes. I smirked. “As if we have a schedule. Hell, way I see it, party will be fun even without all this fancy shit.”

I liked Hancock’s spirit. “That’s it! Okay, now, you can head over to where Nora just ran,” I said, pointing at her as she started to move everything an inch over as MacCready audibly complained about there nothing being wrong with the way he placed the chairs. I let out a snicker as I watched the two of them work to put them in the ‘right’ spots. “Seems there’s a little chair malfunction, so just go inside that yellow house,” I pointed at the house behind Nora and Mac. “Grab a plate and help yourself to whatever you’d like to eat. You know Nora, there’s a ton of things to choose from,” I laughed endearingly, and the boys chuckled knowingly as well before they walked down Sanctuary’s road, but Curie just frowned at them as they walked away before turning that frown at me questioningly, confused at our social interaction. I just placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, and she beamed at me.

“Madame Nora asked me to help you wizh anyzing you needed help wizh,” she said to me. “So I suppose your first task is over now that ze guests are all here?” She asked with a smile.

I smiled back at her. “Yeah, thanks Curie, time to join the guests for dinner,” I said. We began to walk towards the yellow house now, and I found everyone either gathered around the food, near the house or by the firepit, already sat down in their seats and chatting amongst each other, plates full of food in their laps. Nora really cleaned the hell out of all the silverware and plates for this party, and we were all planning on being on our best behavior as to thank Nora for all her efforts, and for ridding The Commonwealth of The Institute. Curie and I parted ways as she walked towards Nora to speak to her, and I started thinking about what food to put on my plate. I tapped on my chin. Did I want radstag, or brahmin? Hmmm. . .

“I’m not in your way, am I?” I heard MacCready joke, and I almost didn’t realize he was talking to me until his words were accompanied by expectant silence, and I turned to see MacCready standing behind me with an empty plate, and a joking, closed-mouth grin on his face. I don’t know why he never showed his teeth, I didn’t mind them.

“Sorry,” I smiled before stepping out of the way. I watched as he grimaced at the mirelurk before taking a hunk of Grilled Radstag and some of Nora’s delicious corn-tato concoction she called ‘tato-salad.’ Somehow, it was tastier than it looked, and sounded. He left now to go sit down, and I hurriedly slopped some tato-salad, a small portion of Blamco Mac and Cheese and Radscorpion Steak. I followed to grab the seat next to MacCready, but I found Gage sitting on his left, and Curie sitting on his right with a small plate of various veggies and some meat, it looked like a carefully calculated meal. She smiled at me before she stood up and motioned for me to take the seat, sitting on the empty seat next to that one.

I almost let out a squeak of embarrassment as MacCready looked at us curiously before I smiled, laughing like it was no big deal before sitting in between MacCready and Curie. I loved the girl half to death, but that was a little too obvious, and I was surprised MacCready didn’t question it. I was burning up next to him, my hands were sweaty, my appetite was not as strong, and honestly, I felt like I smelled like ass, but maybe this was all in my head, and I had to relax. I just couldn’t help it; MacCready was really, really cute, and he was always so much fun to hang out with, but the more time I spent with him, the more awkward I got. He had really grown on me.

I could hear Gage chuckle from his seat, and when I turned to look at him, I noticed he was laughing at me with a knowing look. I gave him a playful glare, and he just shook his head, and turned to talk to Cait. Her, MacCready and I were the only people who’d actually started a friendship with Gage (besides Nora) because we were more open to understand Gage. He was one of my favorite buddies to team up with, besides MacCready, of course. He already knew about my feelings for MacCready, but that was merely because he was observant, and he was great at reading people. And, alright, I may have been a teensy bit obvious about it on a few occasions.

“Congratulations to Nora and The Minutemen for taking down The Institute,” Piper said once everyone was seated. Curie sat next to me, I sat next to MacCready, MacCready sat next to Gage, Gage sat next to Cait, who sat next to Hancock, who sat next to Nora, who sat next to Danse, who sat next to Preston, next to Piper, next to Deacon, who sat next to Nick Valentine. Strong had told us this morning he was going to go find some wild radstag to feast on (of course in simpler words), Ada was standing by Dogmeat near the white fence. Ada didn’t eat of course, but her and Dogmeat liked to be around people, and Dogmeat had his food bowl in front of him with fresh molerat meat in the left portion of his bowl he was currently eying.

I watched all of my friends and acquaintances’ faces humorously, I loved watching their expressions. Some approved and favored The Minutemen whereas some others grimaced at the mention of The Minutemen, but to my amused surprise, they all held their tongue.

“Yes,” I said with a large smile. I had no problem with The Minutemen, I was actually most in favor of The Minutemen, but some of my friends, weren’t. “The wonderful Minutemen,” I commented. I knew they would all hold it together, but I loved watching their faces. I threw a personal grin towards Gage, who rolled his eyes and shook his head. If he wasn’t holding his tongue, he would have said something along the lines of, ‘Yer so full a shit, you know that?’

I stuck my tongue out at him, and I watched as the corner of his lip curved in a grin, but he was trying to fight it while he rolled his eyes. Cait was staring at me with ‘Oh, really, now?’ eyes, I could hear her Irish accent in my head just as I heard Gage’s Southern one when he shot me a look before.

“Something funny?” Preston asked, catching my attention. I bit back my grin as my friends and I straightened our backs as if we weren’t just having a silent conversation.

“What? Funny? Why would something be funny?” I asked with a dumb pout, I could see Cait painfully bite back a smile as Gage inhaled deeply, his voice slightly wavering. This must have been hard for him to be unable to give his honest opinion, and he wasn’t saying anything for the Overboss’s best interest. MacCready’s mouth twitched as he looked at Preston, but then he turned to look at me, and when his eyes caught mine, I felt my cheeks heat up, hotter than the fire burning in the middle of our group. He was grinning at me, and I grinned back. He let out a soft chuckle now, I gently punched his arm and put my finger on my lips to tell him to shush.

“They’re just flirting,” Gage commented, my jaw dropped and I knew for a fact that if my face wasn’t red before it certainly was now as he flashed me a devious smirk. God dammit, Gage.

“Yeah,” MacCready said smoothly, turning to look at Preston as he smoothly relaxed. “We were. Jealous?” We were just flirting? Was that a joke or did he also see it as flirting? He seemed oblivious to my previous attempts at flirting, or perhaps I was just really, really bad at reading his signals. Definitely bad at reading signals in general. Preston just rolled his eyes at MacCready’s comment, he obviously wasn’t jealous, but it was funny to watch his reaction.

I was about to start fanning myself, I wanted to walk away, but I couldn’t, I just sat there as Nora held back a laugh as she took a slow bite of her tato-salad. “I love you all,” she said with a sigh.

We ate until our bellies were full, an unfamiliar feeling to me. It felt cozy, and I was a bit tired, but it was only eight o’clock. We were all sitting around the fire pit again. We were all having either small conversations amongst the people sitting around us, or joining in one big conversation. Honestly, this was all new to me, I hadn’t ever been a part of such an active social setting, but I loved it. These were all my friends, and I loved spending time with them. We made some jokes, Piper talked about Diamond City, Deacon talked about some pre-war concept only Nora seemed to fully comprehend, and Danse talked about a new method to mod a laser rifle that I was taking mental notes on. Hancock talked about some various things he was proud of concerning Goodneighbor. Curie spoke about her new experiment, and she was very happy to say it was going very well. It was hard to follow what she was saying, she had so many specific terms and it all sounded so complicated, but Curie was really smart, so of course it sounded complicated. MacCready had even commented he had found the last issue to his Grognak the Barbarian set. It was refreshing to catch up with everyone.

When the evening was done, we helped Nora by putting the chairs away inside of the yellow house before we all said our goodbyes to our friends who didn’t live in Sanctuary with us. I gave Gage a good hug, to his dismay. I didn’t actually touch anything but his back because of his crazy armor, and punched him on the arm as he smirked and gave me a light punch back. I told Deacon it was nice to see him, but I didn’t touch him because I knew he didn’t like hugging, but I gave Hancock a big hug. Hancock was a cool guy and it was always a pleasure hanging out with him.

Everyone had just about gone to bed, everyone but Curie and I. I had wanted to speak to her before I went back to my home, and we were standing by the workshop now. No one lived inside of this yellow house, it was more of a hangout area rather than a home. I had. “Hey Curie,” I said with a smile.

She smiled back excitedly. “Yes, Madame?”

“Thank you for being so kind,,” I said gently with a smile. “I really appreciate it, I really did want to sit next to him, but I just don’t want him to exactly find out how I feel before I’m ready for him to know.”

Curie’s eyes were wide in the middle of my sentence as she placed her hand was over her mouth. When I was done talking, she was looking behind me before she looked back at my face with silent, wide eyes. I frowned and turned to find MacCready standing in the doorway, he had wide eyes and he seemed unsure as to what to do now. Damn, I was so worried about Curie telling him that I didn’t think to keep my own big mouth shut. Curie scuttered off, she was obviously aware that was not a conversation she should stick around for, and I was left there, staring at MacCready’s shocked face.

“I-I. . . I didn’t know that’s how you felt about me. . . “ He started.

I hesitated. “Yeah, I was hoping it’d stay that way ‘till I had the courage to make a move,” I admitted. There was no use in lying, he had heard me say it. He had walked up behind me mid-sentence. He was right when he told me I had to work on my observation skills. “But yeah,” I hesitated. “I-I-Uh, I like you.”

He hesitated, he tried to find the words to say before he looked up at me. MacCready was my best friend, he had told me about running with The Gunners, he had told me about Lucy, about Duncan, hell, I even helped him on that mission after insisting to Nora she had to focus on the settlement that was under attack. I had the opportunity to look into MacCready’s life, and I appreciated all his hardships, and I really admired him. Although Duncan wasn’t here with him, I knew he was a good father, and I knew he was saving up the caps to bring Duncan out here with him. I was excited to meet him.

Lately, MacCready had spent a little more time with Nora, so perhaps maybe she had stolen his affection, and that sad feeling at the pit of my stomach grew the longer MacCready was silent, but he finally responded, breaking me out of my negative thoughts. “Wow, Alice, I. . .Now that I know how you feel about me, I. . . “ He looked genuinely happy. I smiled as he smiled back before chuckling, tilting his head down to hide his face underneath his hat, but I could see the look on his face. “You’re my best friend. I enjoy the time we spend together and I-. . .I didn’t think you felt this way about me, after I told you all of my feelings and you told me we were just friends, I guess I hoped you’d end up telling me you wanted something more. Kinda figured you didn’t from the way you’ve been avoiding me, but. . .Hearing you like me, too,” he smiled. “Wish you would have spoken up earlier.”

“Me, too,” I breathed. “I have so much fun with you, RJ,” my voice was soft, light, and he reacted to the sound of his name, he seemed to enjoy it. He had told me his name, but this was my first time saying it. “And I respect you, and everything about you.“

He looked back up at me again, his face softened, and he turned serious now. “I still love Lucy, and I miss her. . . ” He was looking at me as if he expected me to tell him he wasn’t allowed to still love her. As if he expected me to tell him that it was weird he still had feelings for her if he was with me, but there was no way I’d disrespect Lucy like that. I took his hand in mine, surprising myself at my action, but he didn’t pull his hand away. Instead, he smiled at our hands.

“I understand, of course you still do, and that’s okay,” I said. I took a step closer, looking under his hat before he gently tilted my chin upwards with his finger before his fingers slipped through the hair at the back of my head, pulling me into a kiss as I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, leaning into the kiss. I felt butterflies in my stomach, time seemed to slow, and I could feel my heart racing inside of my chest as his lips slid along mine, catching mine in his, gentle, sweet. When we pulled away, I bit my lip and looked him in the eyes.

“For once in my life, everything's going right, and I have you to thank for it. I don't think anyone in the world could ask for a greater gift than that,” he said with a smile. I pulled him into another kiss, I was more confident this time, and so was he as he kept his hold firm on me, holding me against him as we kissed like no one was around. Probability of people being around was low, but not zero, but I didn’t care. “Happy. For the first time in my life, I’m happy. Can you believe it?” He happily exhaled, and I kissed his cheek.

“Me, too,” I spoke dreamily. “Look at where my big mouth got us,” I humored, and he rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Yeah, we’ll work on that,” he joked with a wink before I gently slapped his arm. “C’mon, let’s go to my place,” he said, taking my hand in his as we walked back to his home. “I’ll finally make you that dirty warhead you’ve been asking to try.”

I remembered how to make it because I was so thrown by the ingredients that I just couldn’t simply forget them. Start with some Nuka-Cola Quantum, add some vodka, whiskey and gin. Shake it and finish with a splash of radscorpion venom. I scoffed. “Childsplay, Mac,” I joked. I wasn’t too sure if I could indeed handle that concoction, but I was definitely going to try it.

He scoffed. “You say that now. . .Hm. Maybe I’ll have a double.”

“Now you’re talkin’ crazy,” I humored before we retired into his house for the night.


End file.
